charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
To Call Upon Our Ancestors
To Call Upon Our Ancestors is a powerful spell that calls upon some of the most powerful ancestors of the Charmed Ones for whatever purpose they need ancestral assistance with, such as vanquishing demons. It was first used in season 4 in Charmed and Dangerous to vanquish the Source. The sisters were preparing for the Source's impending attack, knowing it was imminent. They had a plan to trap him in a Crystal Cage upon attack. The Source, after absorbing The Hollow, attacked the sisters at the manor. Upon attacking, Piper attempted to freeze the Source but with the power of the Hollow within him, he absorbed her power, leaving her powerless. After that, the Source attacked again, they attempted to vanquish him with a spell they created but it was unsuccessful. He then attacked them again in the manor, following them to the attic. Upon attacking the sisters and injuring Piper, Cole shimmered in and jumped in front of Phoebe, protecting her from a fire ball. Cole absorbed the fire ball and was able to distract and weaken the Source with fire balls. The sisters then used the spell to call upon their ancestors to successfully vanquish him. Then Phoebe along with the Seer contain the Hollow after the Seer pulled the Hollow out of Cole. The sisters were forced to use the spell to vanquish Cole, who had become, The Source, in Long Live the Queen. The next time it was used was in the season 5 episode The Eyes Have It, wherein which a page in the Book of Shadows was seen. A Gypsy hunter, Orin attacked a group of Shuvanis, the Niccolis. He attacks at the manor and Ava and the sisters replace the Halliwell names with those of the Niccolli's. It was then used in Sympathy For The Demon in an attempt to vanquish Barbas; it was unsuccessful, because of all of the unlimited demonic power he had stolen from a ressurected Cole. Appendices (Book of Shadows Text): 'T'''o Call Upon Our Ancestors :'P'rudence, '''P'enelope, :'P'atricia, 'M'elinda, :'A'strid, 'H'elena, :'L'aura and 'G'race. :'H'alliwell 'w'itches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil :from time and space. Nicoli Version :Nicoli gypsies stand strong beside me... :Marina, Theresa, Lydia... :Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. Note * The line "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us" is somewhat questionable. Penny was the only magical being to marry a Halliwell leading Patricia and her daughters to be Halliwells. It does not make sense that Allen's ancestors would be called when it was the Warrens who bestowed the Halliwells with Wiccan power. The most sensible explanation, is that the Warren lineage had taken the current name Halliwell. Like Leo later states in Baby's First Demon, the name Halliwell is feared by demons and other evils alike (probably because of Grams) which is the reason why he wants his children to take on the last name as well instead of his last name Wyatt. * Many fans believed that Phoebe had written this spell. However, she never said she did. Phoebe never wrote the spell but found it in the Book of Shadows. This can be proven as we later, in the season 5 episode The Eyes Have It, see an entry with this spell. If the spell was written by Phoebe, the entry would be handwritten instead of calligraphic lettering and decorative capitals. Call Upon Our Ancestors Category:Spells Category:Power of Three spells